


Ran gets Big Startled

by mochq



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Inspired by true events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochq/pseuds/mochq
Summary: can I get an 'f' in this chat





	Ran gets Big Startled

The hairs on the nape of Ran's neck stand straight when she hears a shrill scream. Her magenta eyes widen in a 'what the fuck' manner as she runs in the direction of Moca's bedroom, which is where she assumed the noise came from. Ran nearly misses the doorknob and runs into the door- but by a stroke of luck, it opens. The sight in front of her fills her with mixed emotions: mainly relief and the need to absolutely annihilate Moca right then and there. In front of her sits Moca, with the most shit-eating grin she's ever seen in her life, holding a fucking Otamatone.

**Author's Note:**

> can I get an 'f' in this chat


End file.
